Blue Diamonds and Emeralds
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: This is a Fiyeraba fanfic. Elphaba finally feels accepted and safe when she is with Fiyero, something she has never felt with anyone.
1. 1 After Class

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked, none of it.  
**A/N: **I wrote this with the Broadway cast in my head, all except Fiyero. So these are the people in my head as I wrote this: Idina Menzel as Elphaba, Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda, and Taye Diggs as Fiyero (sometimes its Norbert, but mostly Taye). Anyway, here is the first chapter. Review, tell me how you like it.**

* * *

1: After Class**

A dark boy with tribal blue diamond tattooed skin, interrupted Dr. Nikidik's lecture about the good cages would bring to all of Oz, in preventing Animals to learn to speak. After being embarrassed and humiliated, the boy crouched in the corner to listen to the rest of the lecture. Throughout the lecture, he noticed a green skinned girl up in the balcony that always offered her opinion of things. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed very strong willed and persistent, and he found that to be quite attractive in a woman. More and more he couldn't stop thinking about this girl and her magnificent emerald skin. The lecture ended, and he walked out into the hall, hoping to meet this mystery green girl. He caught a glimpse of her, she was hard to miss, and decided to go introduce himself. Rushing over to her, he finally got within voice range of her.

"Hello, miss," he blurted out, before she walked away from him.

She turned around, a look of surprise stamped across her face that someone had addressed _her._

"You were just in Life Science, right?" he asked her.

"You noticed?" she said sarcastically.

"You're hard to miss," he remarked, then mentally kicked himself for choosing that phrase, and the obviousness of her skin, "That's not how that was suppose to come out, I just mean…"

"Its fine, I'm used to it," she told him, sadness hinting in her voice.

Nobody really knew the torture she put herself through by not letting on that what people said to her and how the react to her, really did hurt.

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular," he introduced himself.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp. Where are you from, I haven't seem anyone with marking like these before," Elphaba asked, staring at his skin, then quickly glancing away, blushing.

"I'm from Vinkus, yes I am a Winkie," Fiyero laughed, knowing the stereotype given to his culture by others.

Elphaba let a slow laugh escape her lips, which was very rare in Elphaba's case.

"So where are you from?" he asked her, staring at her emerald skin, that he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

"I am originally from Munchkinland, but I traveled throughout Quadling Country as a small child," she told him.

Something had come over Elphaba, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She never socialized with people, unless it was in a heated debate or a sarcastic remark. She had a feeling of safety and security with him that she never felt with anyone, not even Nanny or Nessarose. Maybe it was the fact that he too would be an outcast at Shiz; he would be discriminated against because of skin color as well as Elphaba was. He was probably the only Winkie at Shiz, and people will fear him, because he is different than what they know.

"Elphaba?" he asked, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked him.

"I said that sounds fun," Fiyero retold her, laughing at how she was blushing, making her face turn a darker shade of green, "so what were you thinking about?"

"Like you would care," Elphaba said hotly, returning to her normal self.

"Well," he started, loving Elphaba's fiery spirit, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Elphaba softened a little at this, nobody really cared what she thought, not even Glinda.

"It was nothing, really," she whispered, fixing her eyes on the floor beneath her.

"Alright," he said, knowing she was lying, "so are you doing anything, well, now I guess?"

"Well, today is Tuesday, right?

"Yeah."

"Nothing, it seems. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar after Life Science," Elphaba told him, blushing more at her babbling that was so uncharacteristic of her.

"Well, would you like to go somewhere?" Fiyero asked her, fidgeting getting more and more nervous as every minute passed.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone, wanted to go somewhere with _her. _The color of her skin didn't matter to him, nobody had ever been like this to her.

"Where?" she asked, then quickly snapped back to reality, "I hope you aren't thinking that this is an easy score. I'm not that kind of girl."

Fiyero laughed, "No, of course not. I wouldn't see you as that kind of girl. You seemed to be very strong-willed."

Elphaba shifted and smiled at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Fiyero.

"Alright, I'll go," she decided.

Fiyero smiled, delighted that she agreed.

"I really don't know anywhere around Shiz, so do you have an idea?" he asked her.

"We could go to Oz's café on Lurline Avenue."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I need to go back to my room, put away my Life Science stuff, so I will meet you there in an hour," she told him, turning around to head to Craig Hall.

"Okay, bye Elphaba."

"Bye Fiyero."

Elphaba walked faster than usual, practically running back to her dorm. She walked into the room she shared with Ms. Popularity, Glinda.

"Glinda, you have to help me, with all your poofy things and smell good spray thingy, please," she screamed out before she even got the door closed.

"Elphie, calm down. Tell me what you are ranting about," Glinda exclaimed, grabbing hold of Elphaba and pushing her onto a bed.

"I don't know what came over me, I have never been like this. Something is wrong, Glinda, I just know it –"

"Elphie, calm down," Glinda repeated, "What is going on?"

Elphaba sat down and took a long deep breath before telling Glinda what had just happened.

"I was coming out of Life Science and this boy with weird tribal marking all over him, approached me, and introduced himself. We continued to talk, which is very uncharacteristic of me to talk to anyone, really. Anyway then he asked if I would like to go somewhere with him, and I AGREED, Glinda, I don't know what came over me!" Elphaba shouted to her roommate.

"What was his name?"

"Fiyero, something."

"TIGGULAR!"

"Yeah, that's it," replied Elphaba, not knowing the big deal in it.

"Elphie! He is a prince in Vinkus. Sweet Oz, Elphie, let's get down to business, is he cute?"

"Glinda! This isn't a time for chatter, this is serious. I have to meet him in, well, 40 minutes now," Elphaba shouted at her roommate, trying to drill it into her skull.

Glinda smiled at the new side of Elphaba Thropp that she had never seen before, and wasn't ever sure that it would ever appear. But here it was, and Glinda couldn't help but feel excited for her friend.

"Okay, Elphie, lets see what we have."

Elphaba sat on her bed as the perky blonde skipped her way over to her wardrobe to see if anything came about for Elphaba to wear, something other than that black frock she was always sporting.

"How about this one?"

Elphaba looked up from her twisting hands to the dress that Glinda was holding up. It was an beautiful red satin gown, that sparkled in the light of the room. It would look beautiful on a girl who's skin wouldn't clash with it.

"Red and green, I don't think so Glinda, you ought to know that wouldn't work, or are you losing your fashion sense?" Elphaba remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, don't get all huffy, really Elphie, need one make such remarks?"

Elphaba just rolled her eyes, as her roommate pulled out yet another beautiful gown that would again clash with her emerald skin.

"You know what, forget it, I don't need to change who I am for a man, or boy rather. If he asked me because of the way I am, why do I need to change? Well, thanks anyway Glinda, but I have to go. Bye!" Elphaba stated as she walked out the door of her dorm.

Glinda sat on the bed, admiring the pride her friend endured. She wished she could be more like Elphaba, she didn't change for anyone, else that someone was herself. Glinda would change for anyone who would pay the least bit of attention to her, and sometimes she wished she wasn't that way. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from her green roommate, and come out a stronger woman in the process.


	2. 2 Accepting me

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Wicked, if I did, I would be filthy rich, which I'm not. I'm not genius enough.  
**A/N:** Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed. And thanks for telling me Fiyero's real last name, I knew it wasn't right, and now I do! Um...this is kind of short, but I have Chapter 3 and 4 done, and will get them up eventually.  
**firebolt669: **I know Elphaba is a little out of character, I'm having trouble keeping her in character. I want her to be different, but we will see what happens. Glinda, is in fact Glinda, not Galinda...I debated this for like ten minutes, but Dr. Dillamond is gone, and Galinda changes her name after that, so she's Glinda.  
OHH! And I forgot, this is a combination of the book and musical, if you didn't catch that all ready. REVIEW PLEASE!  
Okay, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**2: Accepting me**

Elphaba hurried to Oz's Café, knowing that she was late by now. What a great impression she was setting already, be late to – was it a date or just a meeting among friends? Oh well, that didn't matter now, she had to get a move on in order to get there and only be five minutes late. She finally got to the café, and rushed in to find Fiyero in a corner booth, smiling at her as she walked in the door. She went over to the booth and sat down.

"Sorry about being late," she said, catching her breath.

"You're fine."

"What?"

"No, not," Fiyero let out a deep breath, man his choice of words today, "I meant its okay, not you're fine, not that I'm not saying you aren't, but, you know I'm just going to shut up now."

They both laughed, Elphaba laughing harder at Fiyero's blushing face. She didn't realize how nice it was to genuinely laugh, and not fake it day to day.

"So, how did you like Dr. Nikidik's lecture?" Elphaba asked him to make sure he wasn't like the rest of Oz in making sure Animals never learn to speak.

"Well, since I arrived late, I didn't know really what was going on, and then I was a little distracted, but I don't agree with putting Animals in cages, since they have the ability to talk, why not let them do so, what is the harm in it? What's next putting humans in cages, oh no, we wouldn't do that because then who would talk and be ruler of the world!" Fiyero was at the hint of a yell, but still kept the conversation between him and Elphaba.

Elphaba was shocked at the passion within him that matched hers. She thought that nobody would ever feel the way she did when it can to things like these. Elphaba felt tears in her eyes, and then they started falling and she felt the burn of every last one. She put hand over her face to try and shield her emotions from Fiyero, with little success. Fiyero didn't know what he had said to upset her so much. He got up and went to her booth and put an arm around her.

"Fae, I'm sorry, was it something I said?" he asked her, trying to catch her eye.

Fae? Did he just give her a nickname. Fae. She liked it, and it made a little smile form.

"It's not you, just the talk about Animals got me thinking about Dr. Dillamond," she told him.

"Dr. Dillamond?"

"He was the professor before Dr. Nikidik, and he was a Goat, but he was forbidden to teach and was taken away," Elphaba managed, her emotions calming down.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry Fae, lets talk about something else."

"Alright, what?"

"Um…I don't know, any ideas?" Fiyero asked, chuckling.

"How about we don't talk, just sit here," she said, laying her head on his chest in the booth seat they now shared.

"Okay," he answered, leaning his head on the back of the booth seat.

Elphaba's mind was spinning and twisting in a million different directions. Could this really be happening? Was she really sitting here with her head on a guys chest, and she was loving it. This was not the Elphaba Thropp that everyone knew, she herself didn't even know this person existed. She felt something that she had never felt before. _Love? _No that wasn't it, well at least not yet, it was too early to tell. She thought about it, until it finally came to her. _Safety. _That was it, she had never felt safe in her life. She always was being pushed away and talked about because of the color of her skin. With Fiyero, it didn't matter, and that was a new feeling for her, to have someone accept her. Sure Glinda, Nanny, Nessa, and her father were there for her, but she never actually felt that they actually accepted her fully, there was still some distance between them because she was different. She didn't feel this distance with Fiyero, and she seemed to like it.

"Yero?" she asked.

Yero? Where had that come from. Oh well, she thought, she liked it.

Fiyero smiled at the nickname he was given, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting me," Elphaba blurted out, looking up at him, smiling.

Fiyero just kissed her forehead and held her tighter as an answer.

They sat there for the rest of the night, content with the company of the other, not saying a word, because no words were needed.


	3. Walking with no destination

**Disclaimer: **Wicked, I don't own, unfortunately, because maybe if I did, I would have met Idina Menzel already...hehe. Anyway...  
**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for review, its nice to know that people are actually reading my stories. This is a chapter I wrote before the reviews, so just bear with me. Like I said, I know that Elphaba is a little out of character, and I'm still having a hard time keeping her in character, so any suggestions would be great. I am thinking about a twist to the story, but don't know if I want to use it, it would be interesting though, and my Fiyeraba story can't be all hearts and flowers. Anyway, here is Chapter 3, enjoy! Oh, and review, please, it would be greatly appreciated!

**

* * *

**

**3: Walking with no destination**

"Elphaba Thropp!"

Elphaba jerked up from where she was, and swung around to see who had recognized her, not that it was hard. Fiyero looked to see who it was too, since he didn't know too many people at Shiz.

"Well, well, well, it turns out that Elphie is a bit of a softy." Boq said, inviting himself to sit across from them.

"Go to hell, Boq."

"Or maybe I spoke too soon," he chuckled.

"What do you want Boq?" Elphaba asked glaring at him for interrupting the relaxed state she was in.

"Just seeing what my friend is up to," he told her, looking at Fiyero, then back at Elphaba, hinting that he hadn't yet been introduced to her new "friend."

"Boq, Fiyero, Fiyero, Boq," she introduced them.

"Fiyero? Aren't you the Vinkus Prince?" Boq asked, as he saw Elphaba roll her eyes at his pretend interest.

"Yeah, I am."

"That must be cool, huh?"

"It's alright, its not all hearts and flowers if that what you are getting at. I don't have servants that cart me to the bathroom or anything. I still led a normal life, only I have a title, I guess, it's pretty ridiculous actually," Fiyero told him, to clear any stereotype he had of his title.

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero telling Boq off, maybe once he would get it through his thick head, but probably not.

"But we have to go, Boq, is it? Nice meeting you, but we are going to be late if we don't get going, right Fae?" Fiyero rushed, looking at Elphaba, giving the look to just go along with it.

"Right, we must have lost track of time, we really have to go, bye Boq!" she yelled, as the hurried out the door, before Boq could stop them.

Boq sat at the booth, that once sat three, but now only one. Did he just hear him call Elphaba, _Fae?_ Something wasn't right, he knew it. She would never act like that with anyone, not even Nessa or Glinda. She hated nicknames; even him calling her Elphie struck a nerve with her, that's was why he did it. She seemed to smile at being called Fae, what had come over her? Boq would have to know, this was one of his best friends, and she wasn't acting anywhere close to normal.

"Thank you for saving me from him," Elphaba told Fiyero once they were outside walking hand in hand down the sidewalk to nowhere.

"It was my pleasure, I could tell you were getting annoyed, so I thought I would save the day and create a story of sorts."

"A lie."

"Okay, a lie, but it got us out of there, did it not?" he asked her.

"That it did. I mean I love Boq, don't get me wrong, he is a good friend, but sometimes, he can get nosy and I hate that," she said, walking closer to Fiyero.

Fiyero just laughed and continued to walk with Elphaba at his side.

The sun was starting to go down, and it was getting a little chilly out, and all Elphaba had one was a short sleeved frock. She started to shiver, and Fiyero could tell she was getting cold, but she wasn't going to say anything. He started talking off his jacket, releasing her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my jacket, I know you are cold, but are too stubborn to ask for anything," he told her, getting the jacket off.

"No, that's okay, I'm fine really."

"Fae, you're cold, just take it," he insisted, putting it on her.

Elphaba smiled, and put on the jacket, warming up instantly.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," he told her, taking her hand again, as they continued to walk with no destination.

The sun had gone down now, and it was dark outside, with the moon and the stars providing their light.

"Yero?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what time it is, by chance?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero took a watch out of his pocket, "It's 9:30, why?"

"Oh no, I have to go back, curfew is at 10 on school nights, or I will get locked out of Craig Hall."

"You have a curfew?"

"Yeah, stupid I know, but I'm a woman, who knows the trouble one could get into with the savage boys around here," she laughed at how dumb that rule was.

The turned around and headed to Craig Hall, walking faster than they had been to be sure they made curfew, so Elphaba wasn't locked out.


End file.
